Ghostly Dreams
by varaivolf
Summary: Danny has a dream about a certain someone. Or is it a dream? Slash.


Disclaimer: I do NOT in ANY WAY own Danny Phantom! Though I wish I did because then there would be A LOT of this in the show!

Ghostly Dreams

Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom had been walking home from school by himself due to Sam's parents picking her up and Tucker staying home sick. He turned to walk

onto his street when his ghost sense went off. He ducked into an ally he was walking by. "I'm Going Ghost!" He flew into the air and looked around for the threat. "That's

weird..." He went to go back in the ally when he heard a noise behind him. "Wha..." Sharp shooting pain shot through his body and went on for what seemed like hours

before he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"hmmmm..." Danny began to wake up. He couldn't see anything. He was shackled to a wall somewhere. Defenseless. "Ahhh Daniel glad to see you awake." VLAD!

"MPHH!" Why hadn't he noticed the gag in his mouth? "Oh! That's right you can't speak can you?" He felt his pants get ripped off along with his boxers. "Well hopefully

I can take the gag out without you screaming for help Little Badger." "...that is unless they are screams of pleasure?" Danny felt a hand grope him gently.

"Mppphhhhh..." It stated to stoke him from base to tip. "Mmmmmm..." He felt his Cock harden and begin to leak precum. As the hand continued stroking him another

removed the gag from his mouth. "Ah!" "That's it succumb to my touch." The hand on his member squeezed lightly. "Nngh." A hand ran through his ebony hair gently

pulling here and there. "You will be mine forever." He felt his hands being released from their bonds. He was lifted up and carried over to what he assumed to be a

bed. His body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure he knew Vlad was going to bestow on his body. He felt something cold breach where even he didn't venture

when he wanked off. "Nah!" Tears fell from his eyes from the burning pain of whatever was breaching his hole. "shhh Daniel the pain will pass." He felt his tears being

wiped away. "I'm going to remove the blindfold now Daniel." He blinked rapidly as light assaulted his eyes. He let his eyes roam up to meet Vlad's own icy blue eyes.

Vlad smirked in a questioning way. "Why?" he finally asked after a miute of silence. "Because I have always wanted you and finally I couldn't take anymore." Vlad

answered. The finger moved in and out of him slowly and was soon joined by another. He felt his eyes widened in shocked pleasure. The hand on his erection started

moving with the fingers that were inside of him. He sobbed with a gasping breath as the fingers touched something inside of him that heightened the pleasure. Vlad

stood watching his reactions. "Please!" He bucked into the hand when it suddenly stopped moving. "Please what poppet?" He sobbed again. "Please touch me!" he

cried out. "As you wish." The fingers continued to stretch him, preparing him for something bigger. The fingers stopped moving after a minute and were pulled out.

Hands spread his legs further apart then moved up to his hips. "Nnghah!" he screamed as he was thrust into. Tears started to fall as the pain grew worse with each

thrust. He felt Vlad stop moving. "Daniel? Do yoou wish me to stop?" Danny shook his head rapidly in a negative. "Just need a minute..." he rplied. "You need to relax."

Vlad started to thrust slowly for awhile. "AHHH!" Danny felt the vibrations on his back as vlad chuckled. "Like that Little Badger?" The thrusts' became more

forceful. "Ahh!" he screamed as each thrust seemed to hit that one spot inside of him that made him tremble and want to beg for more. A hand came up and pinched a

nipple while another hand went down to his leaking erection. He felt something inside of him coiling tighter and tighter as the pleasure mounted to indescribable

proportions. The thrusts' became wild with each passing second. Everything exploded around him as he came with a cry. "Vlad!" "Danny!" He felt the cum coat the

walls of his passage as he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

With a gasp he awoke to find his sheets dirty and his pajama bottoms clinging to him."Danny breakfast is ready!" His mom called from behind the closed bedroom

door."Ok mom!" He got up to change the sheets and his pants. '_Whew it was just a dream_!' he thought to himself. When he finished he headed downstairs never

noticing the glowing red eyes watching him possessively from the window.

THE END

This is my first fanfic so yea please review! Varaivolf OUT! XP Am now working on part 2!


End file.
